30 day challenge!
by Companioncube1498
Summary: For those waiting for an update to "You're kidding me: rewrite" ( Rating will vary, T for now ) Luke x Clive for 30 day challenge. Don't like the pairing, don't read.
1. DAY ONE: HOLDING HANDS

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for not updating my rewrite, but as always, I've been busy. To get back into the Luke x Clive ship, I'm am going to be doing the 30 day challenge with them ^-^ I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for more of the rewrite, but please bear with me as I try to get more fluent with the pairing again. The days might not be linked together ( AU's and such) I'll decide that later. And because I'm a weirdo, I'm starting near the end of this month :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Professor Layton….yeah.

Also! This list is from the 30dayotpchallenge group on DA ^-^"

DAY ONE: HOLDING HANDS

Luke sighed to himself as he gently pushed himself forward on the swing. It felt a lot different, now that he was older. Luke was now 18 years of age, so the swings were a bit odd to him now, not too small, just odd. He was planning on meeting someone here. Who? Well…Luke hadn't really met them in person before. Now don't go ahead and call him an idiot who was going to be kidnapped! He trusted this person. See, the two had been sending mail back and forth for quite a while now. Luke began counting off his fingers and realized it had to be about 3 years and 11 months…so, almost 4 years! Luke's face flushed, to think they had been talking so long! The warmth of his blush felt nice due to the cold December weather, sneezing softly, he lifted up his scarf to cover more of his face. The two hadn't shared many pictures of themselves, so the other was always excited when they saw one, even though the two always did something do it so the other had a hard time seeing their face. Both had noticed they had similar hats, so it was a gag for them to cover their faces with it. Luke opened his wallet and looked at a picture of Clive that had shocked him, because it was not taken by Clive! Clive was drunk, his cheeks earning a rosy glow from it. A small smile was on his face and a glossy, happy look to his eyes as he stared at nothing in particular. He remembered the night he had gotten the email.

_Luke sat in his bed, eyes threatening to fall and shut. He had been working feverishly on a school paper when a faint __**ding**__ alerted him to a new message from Clive. Opening his email, he clicked the new message._

_To: PuzzlesandSweets _

_From: ADove'sfeather _

_Subject: _MUST READ__

_Hey! This is a friend of Clive's and I wanted you to see this! See, Clive was having a shitty day, so we went to the bar for drinks. He had told me a bit about his email-buddy ( That's you ) So I asked him about you. He went from cursing so horrible a sailor would cover his ears to smiling like he didn't have a damn care in the world! He must be really fond of ya! ;D_

_Luke had been blushing faintly as a odd feeling had made itself comfy in his stomach, as he opened the picture, the feeling got worse. Under it was a small quote._

"_He's really special to me…he's unlike anyone I'v ever met."_

_He realized this must have been what Clive had been saying, and nearly lost it. He had held tightly to a pillow, blushing like he couldn't believe as he let muffled yells go._

Luke laughed softly as he remembered how Clive reacted when he found out.

_To: PuzzlesandSweets _

_From: ADove'sfeather _

_Subject: LUKE!_

_I swear to god I'm going to murder that idiot! Please tell me you didn't look at the picture? Oh dear lord…_

_To: ADove'sfeather_

_From: PuzzlesandSweets _

_Subject: re:LUKE!_

_I did.._

_To: PuzzelsandSweets _

_From: ADove's feather _

_Subject: re:LUKE!_

…_I want to see your face. No blocking it._

_To: ADove'sfeather _

_From: PuzzlesandSweets _

_Subject: re:LUKE!_

_W-what?! You're joking, right? O_O_

_To: PuzzelsandSweets _

_From: ADove's feather _

_Subject: re:LUKE!_

_No! I want to see your face, and it has to be as equally embarrassing as mine! Have Flora take it._

_To: ADove'sfeather_

_From: PuzzlesandSweets _

_Subject: re:LUKE!_

_Why don't we just? Asddedfrsdvcrehvfrfeffewte23499uhr_

_To: PuzzelsandSweets_

_From: ADove's feather _

_Subject: re:LUKE!_

_Luke?!_

_To: ADove'sfeather_

_From: PuzzlesandSweets _

_Subject: re:LUKE!_

_Flora here! I noticed the bar is the same that's not too far from here!- vacation? Most of your pictures aren't so close to this town! :D -Meet Luke at the abandoned playground at eight. Ask around if you don't know what I'm talking about, a lot of people know what you're talking about. Just don't kill Luke _

_Flora_

Luke sighed, this Picture is the reason he was meeting Clive. Well, and Flora. The memories had relaxed him, maybe Meeting Clive wouldn't be so nerve-racking, I mean-

"Luke?"

The voice was far off, but it made Luke freeze. Glancing side to side, he saw the tube maze and quickly ran over to it, climbing in. Once he deemed himself far enough, he hugged his knees and waited.

"Luke!" The voice called louder now. Luke got angry at himself, but the fear stayed. He began crying in frustration at his lack of trust in Clive, calling himself a horrible friend Clive didn't need.

"Luke? Is that you?" The voice was softer now, and Luke heard it clearly, meaning it must have come from the end of the tubes. Hearing Clive talk to him so nicely made him cry harder, why couldn't he just see Clive how he planned?!

Luke soon heard shuffling and realized Clive must have been coming in, but he couldn't stop his tears.

"Luke?"

Luke looked up, and saw Clive, a look of hurt on his face.

"Clive!" Luke sobbed. His body acted by it'self and quickly brought Clive into a hug as he sobbed on his shoulder. Clive was shocked at first, but he quickly returned luke's hug, holding him tightly.

"What happened? Did someone make your cry?" there was a faint growl in Clive's words as he spoke in an over protective tone. Luke shook his head as the sobbing began to lessen.

"I- I got mad at my s-self for hiding when I h-heard you and thought I was horrible for doing t-that to you." Luke hiccuped. Clive let go of Luke and decided to look at his face. A soft smile was on his face.

"Idiot.." He muttered, gently fluffing Luke's hair. Luke sighed, but suddenly and swiftly, Clive took out his phone and took a picture of Luke.

"C-clive?!"

"Just getting my own embarrassing picture." Luke lightly punched Clive's arm, making him laugh. "C'mon, let's go." Clive said, crawling back to the entrance. Once he was outside, he offered his hand to Luke who accepted to get out. The two kept holding hands, for they both had an urge to just stay like that.

"Can we go on a walk?" Luke sniffled.

"Of course."

And so, the two walked off, their feet making small noises in the snow, holding hands.


	2. DAY TWO: CUDDLING

**A/N I decided to that this is in the same AU, just different lengths apart. Like one event happens and it's a while before the others :D**

**DISCLAIMER****: I still do not own Professor Layton.**

* * *

**_DAY TWO: CUDDLING_**

Luke walked through the store, his eyes glancing briefly over multiple products. "hmm.." He mumbled to himself in thought. He walked closer to the shelf and picked up a box of tea, inspecting the brand. Deeming it good enough, he put it in his basket along with honey. He carried a milk jug in his other hand as he made his way to the checkout.

"I'm back." Luke said loudly, but not yelling.

"Bedroom!" Clive called, coughing soon after. Luke quickly put his groceries down and rushed over to Clive's room. Luke silently sat next to Clive, gently rubbing his back. "Thanks.." Clive mumbled, his cough fading off. Luke gently smiled at Clive.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Clive nodded, and Luke left to go to the kitchen. Once inside, he closed the door and began making the tea. Once done, he poured it into two cups. He added milk and honey in his, and only honey in Clive's. Carefully holding the cups, he headed back into Clive's room, handing the older boy his cup. Clive eyed his tea warily, before glancing over at Luke's and back at his.

"Hmm?" Luke hummed, blowing on his tea.

"Why doesn't my tea have milk?" He asked.

"You're sick, Milk's bad for you when you're sick." Luke answered, taking a sip of his tea. Clive frowned.

"I was hoping you would've forgotten that.." He mumbled.

"Not when it comes to you."

The two went quiet, both blushing horribly. You see, the two had become roommates, but still friends. But as of late, both of them have become a bit "like an adorable couple" to quote Flora. Whenever they noticed it, the air became awkward and mumbling and embarrassment soon followed afterword.

"I-I mean it's just," and there goes Luke, nervously stuttering away. He soon felt two warm hands on his cheeks and felt Clive move his head so Luke would face him. The two were inches apart, making Luke blush worse.

"I know what you meant." Clive said, closing his eyes and sighing before letting go of Luke's face. Luke turned his eyes downcast, sipping on his tea. As time passed, the two sat in silence.

"I-I'll be back." A lie, but Luke couldn't take the suffocating silence anymore. He had begun heading out, but he felt a tight grip on his arm. He didn't have time to dwell on it as he was roughly pulled back, falling onto the bed. When he opened his eyes, Clive was hovering over him, pinning his arms to the bed. The Teacups lay forgotten on the desk, both empty. Luke's eyes widened and Clive leaned closer, just keeping his face there. Luke closed his eyes in embarrassment, afraid to keep looking. His eyes shot open and he felt Clive let go of his arms, only to sweep Luke up into a tight embrace, burying his head in Luke's hair.

"C-Clive?" Luke mumbled, confused by the others odd behavior.

"hmm?" Clive hummed into Luke's hair, making a nice feeling spread through Luke.

"….Can we cuddle?" Luke mumbled, shocking himself. Clive was quiet for a moment.

"You'll get sick." Clive held tighter, a faint smirk on his face. "But oh well." He whispered into Luke's ear, earning a flustered Luke stuttering some gibberish. Eyes softening, Clive let himself drop onto the bed, Luke letting out a squeak as Clive dragged him down as well. Once down, Luke quickly hid his face In Clive's chest, earning a laugh from Clive. Clive wrapped his arms around Luke, and rested his head onto Luke's. With his other hand, he lifted up the blanket and turned off the lights, before wrapping his arm back around Luke. Luke's eyes began drifting shut as he listened to Clive's heartbeat, which was beating a bit fast.

"Comfty?" Clive asked softly.

"Yeah.." Luke mumbled, cuddling closer.

When Clive was certain Luke was asleep, he gently kissed his head.


	3. DAY THREE: WATCHING A MOVIE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Professor Layton**

**Also, the movie is based on "The Riddler who can't solve riddles." A song I also do not own. (Dialogue inspired by original lyrics and philsterman10's English Lyrics)**

* * *

**DAY THREE: WATCHING A MOVIE**

"Luke…"

"C-Clive please don't—"

"AHHHH!" a chainsaw sounded, and the screams continued until a squishy sound was heard. Clive Looked down at Luke who was cuddling into his side, eyes squeezed tight.

"Luke we don't need do watch this if you don't want to.." Clive said, gently running his hand through Luke's hair.

"B-but you were so excited to watch it.." Luke mumbled. Clive was about to scold him, when Luke looked up at him with watery eyes, biting his lower lip. Clive's eyes widened and his cheeks quickly flushed, looking away, he ran a hand through his hair, before sighing and composing himself.

"How about we watch a mystery murder? You know, a real one. I was excited because it said this was a mystery murder, but this is nothing but a gore fest." Luke blinked a few times and moved himself from Clive's side so they could look face to face.

"…mystery Murder?"

"Yeah, I usually try to figure out who the murder is." Luke was quiet for a moment before a smile came onto his face.

"Okay!"

Clive had rented a movie, and thankfully, it wasn't a gore fest like the last one.

"It's the girl."

Luke looked over at Clive, giving him a look.

"The girl's the only witness." Luke objected.

"Which makes her most likely be the murder." Clive said. Luke's eyes turned to the screen, his eyes

becoming alarmingly serious, which shocked Clive.

"It's the detective." He said, eyes narrowing.

"He only has one arm." Luke said, rolling his eyes. Luke looked over at Clive, and Clive felt chills rundown his spine at Luke' smile.

"Watch."

And so the duo did. As the story progressed, it showed the girl grabbing a knife and hiding it in her dress.

"Told yo-"

"It's not over yet."

Clive's eyes widened at Luke's tone and he quickly looked over at Luke. Luke's eyes were on the T.V., a look of complete certainty in them. It scared Clive a bit, for when Luke usually solved mysteries, he always was a tad doubtful of his selection, at least a bit, but Luke seemed so sure. Clive looked back at the screen.

_The girl charged at The detective, the knife aimed for his back, while he continued speaking. Before she could get to him, a truly disturbing smile came to his face. A hidden arm shot from his coat and whacked the knife from her hand. The girl looked in shock as he saw the hidden arm was soaked in blood, along with splatters on his shirt._

_"I had hoped you wouldn't find out," A deep chuckle came from him "I don't wish to hurt you, now I'll give you mercy if you tell me who did it."_

_Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched her dress._

_"..." the girl could only stare in shock._

_"Tsk, tsk." The detective said, wagging his finger at her. He soon smiled and pointed at himself._

_"C'mon, betray your friend."_

_She stayed silent._

_"Just say the name of the person before you! Say my name!" He began laughing. The girl began shaking, tears falling as she backed up. The laughing abruptly stopped_

_"Time's up."_

The screen went black and soon credits began rolling.

"Clive looked over at Luke in shock."

"How did you?.." Clive murmured, confused. Luke winked and smirked.

"Can you figure it out?"

Clive sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"Nope, you're solving skills are too complex for me." Clive replied jokingly, earning a laugh from Luke.

Later as the two got ready for bed, Clie stopped Luke from the other going to bed.

"Clive? What is it, is your AC broke again? I told you I don't use mine much, but you can-"

"How did you figure it out?" Luke blinked a few times before he got what Clive was asking. Giggling slightly, he leaned up and kissed Clive cheek, earning Clive's eyes to widen in surprise. He looked down at Luke, a hand over where Luke had kissed him.

Luke lips began moving as he explained how he knew, and when he was done, he headed in.

But Clive was still too distracted by the kiss to know what he said, which is what Luke had planned.


	4. DAY FOUR:ON A DATE or FIRST DATE

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL TALK ABOUT ADULT-ISH SUBJECTS. THIS IS DEFINATLY RATED T AND BORDERLINE M SUBJECTS. READ WITH CAUTION. ( it's still T because I've read other stories discuss the following subjects without having to be M )**

* * *

**DAY FOUR: ON A DATE**

The tea cup fell to the floor, the tea now soaking the floor. The newspaper lay beside it, getting soaked by the tea. Despite his belongings on the floor, Clive's hands were still in mid-air. Luke held his arm, looking away from Clive with a horribly flustered look.

"P-pardon?" Clive stuttered, eyes wide behind his reading glasses. Luke looked over at Clive before his eyes focused on the floor.

"I wan…d'te wit .."

"Luke, y-you're mumbling.." Clive said, beginning to calm as he began to simply think he had misheard.

"I…" Luke balled up his fist. "I want to go on a date with you!" He yelled, closing his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes, Clive was staring at him in shock. Looking away, Luke tried to keep the hurt off his face. "I-I understand if you don't…like me like that, but I just-um- we can forget this ever happened." Luke was about to turn to leave when he felt Clive's arm wrap around his waist and felt him being dipped backwards as Clive's face got close. With his other hand, Clive ran a hand through his hair, laughing. Luke's eyes watered, and he balled his fist. "Is it that funny?!" He yelled, lifting a hand to slap Clive. His eyes widened as Clive grabbed it and began littering kisses all over his hand. "What are you.."

"I didn't think you felt the same." Clive murmured into Luke's arm, where the kisses were spreading to. Luke's face turned red and Clive continue up, a few kisses on his neck and then multiple all over his face, however not his lips. Luke let out a soft laugh.

"C-clive that tickles." He said, a small smile on his face. Clive looked at him with a face a pure happiness before pulling the other in for a hug and planting a last kiss on his head.

"C'mon." Clive said, grabbing Luke's arm.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, confused. Clive smirked and winked at him.

"I'm taking my boyfriend for a date." Clive answered. Luke's face went red.

"D-don't call me that!"

"Isn't that what you are now?~"

"N-not until.." Luke trailed off thinking. I-I think you should be able to call me your boyfriend when I kiss you willingly." Luke said, Clive giving him a puzzled look.

"So, which do you think is closer? When two people share a kiss or when they have sex?"

Luke jumped at the question and looked over at Clive. They had gone out to a café, and were planning on heading to the park next.

"D-don't ask that so causally!"

"Well?" Clive asked, head propped on his hand. Luke sighed and used his hat to cover his eyes as he looked to the side.

"Kisses." Clive blinked in surprise, he didn't expect that from Luke.

"How so?" Clive asked, more interested than before. Luke uncovered his eyes and looked at the table, not wanting to Look at Clive.

"W-well..sex is for psychical pleasure." Luke mumbled, feeling uncomfortable, He soon began calming though. "There's a reason people sell sex and not Kisses. A true, nice kiss holds many emotions. While sex which _should_ hold feelings can also be subjected to simple one night fling's." Clive stared at Luke in curiosity. "If you kiss someone you have no feelings for, nothing happens. But for…you know," Luke coughed awkwardly. "People still do that if they love the person or not.."

"…I see." Clive answered. He soon smiled. "I think I get it..hmm, I agree."

"….Clive you-"

"-Kissed you a bunch? You're forgetting, I left your lips untouched, that's your decision if you want to kiss me." Clive suddenly winked and pointed to his lips "But for your approval for me to call you my boyfriend, it has to be on the lips, not that trick kiss you did to my cheek." Luke went red.

"I-I knew that!"

"Sure~."

"The stars sure are pretty.." Clive looked over at Luke, who seemed to be drifting off.

"Aren't they?" Clive murmured as Luke snuggled closer to him. He began to gently stroke Luke's hair and Luke let out a small content sigh. "Are you really going to fall asleep out here?" Clive asked, looking down at Luke.

"Yes, and you're ganna carry me home." Luke mumbled. Clive was about to make a remark when he noticed Luke had already drifted off. Clive shook his head a bit and lent down and gently kissed Luke's forehead, no matter how tempting Luke's lips were.

That was Luke's choice.

* * *

**A/N: ;-; this is focusing a lot on kisses but it was meant for a date ;-;**


	5. DAY FIVE: KISSING

**A/N: This is somewhat of a sequel to Day four. Unless I say in other chapters are in between the two, this event happens after day four.**

* * *

**DAY FIVE: KISSING**

Luke sat in a bed, clutching his pillow to his chest. His eyes were half lidded and foggy in thought. He stared at the wall, biting his lip in an attempt to release his frustration on something other than the pillow as he recalled what had made him run to Flora's apartment.

_He and Clive had been going out for three months since their first date, but Luke still refused to kiss Clive. Luke had thought about it, but Clive had always said to only kiss him when he was sure. Today, Luke was sure to do it. And instead of waking Clive up for it, he had left a note for Clive to meet him at the park. Luke had waited and waited, and soon he spotted Clive. He approached him but stopped as a girl game near him._

_"U-um excuse me, can you show me around? I'm not used to this part of town." She asked. Clive checked his watch, and with a blush Luke realized he woke up earlier than Luke had expected._

_"Sure Miss." Clive replied, with a charming smile._

_Luke then decided to follow the two, not realizing it was…odd. The duo was now by a fountain at the park, having gotten to know each other, they began talking._

_"So, Clive do you have a girlfriend?" Clive shook his head. "…How about a boyfriend?" Something cold was in Clive's eyes, but it soon disappeared as he smile came onto his face._

_"No."_

_Luke watched in horror as the girl asked if Clive would go on a date with her, however Clive didn't get a chance to respond. Luke made himself known and walked up to Clive. Clive stared at him confused, not understanding why Luke was here, since their meeting place was elsewhere. Luke kept a straight face, putting on a cute smile._

_"There you are Clive! You forgot something at the apartment." Luke did not slap him, like he desperately wanted to, instead, he handed Clive his copy of the apartment keys._

_"I found a nice place to stay! You don't have to worry 'bout me bothering you anymore!" Clive stared at the key, until Luke finished speaking. His eyes widened as he had snapped up a Look of horror on his face. As Clive tried to process what was happening Luke turned to the girl._

_"Have a nice day with him miss." The girl Blushed at Luke's politeness, and as Luke turned he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Luke-"_

_"Really Clive, I promise not to bother you." Luke looked over at Clive with watery eyes and a small smile. Clive flinched back, and Luke used this to get away, ignoring the other's calls when he realized Luke was leaving._

Luke sighed and got up, heading to the kitchen. Flora stood there, her hair Put in a Bun.

"Luke?" She asked, turning. Luke felt his emotions welling up at her concerned look and his held back tears began falling. Flora instantly ran over to comfort him, and embraced him in a close hug, gently rubbing his back. Luke hugged her back, his arms gripping tightly to the back of her dress.

"S'kay, I'm here.." Flora murmured. Luke had really missed her hugs, it always gave him a familiar feeling of family. Luke's sobs began dying off, but then a loud knock disrupted the two.

"Flora?! Have you seen Luke?!" Clive's voice sounded troubled on the other end. Flora looked at Luke and back at the door. Protectively pushing Luke behind her, she opened the door a bit. Clive distressed face instantly looked down at Flora, and his hand stopped knocking.

"You're going to wake up the other tenants." Flora said in a neutral tone.

"I could care less!" Clive yelled, surprising Luke. Flora was going to speak, probably negatively due to her new glare. Luke gently tapped her shoulder, earning Clive's attention.

"Let him in please." He whispered quietly. Flora's look softened, and stepped aside. Clive walked in and Looked at Luke in silence, Luke stared back. Flora quietly Left the two.

"Luke-"

Luke quietly walked up to Clive and raised himself a bit. Clive looked at him confused, and a few stay tears ran down Luke's face. With two hands, he gently grabbed Clive's head and leaned forward. Their lips inches apart, Luke heard Clive's breathing hitch. Luke then leaned closer and gently kissed Clive, the rest of his unwanted tears falling. As they parted, Clive looked at Luke with a flustered look, and surprise. Luke wrapped his arms around Clive. He didn't know what to say, to tell Clive he loved him, that he never wanted to leave his side, but only one thing left his lips.

"I'm your boyfriend, okay?"

And Clive hugged back.


	6. DAY SIX: WEARING EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, I was having trouble with this day ^_^"**

**Sorry it's shorter than the other's**

* * *

**DAY SIX: WEARING EACHOTHER'S CLOTHES**

Luke sighed softly as he excited the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, he walked over to the sink. Resting his elbows on the sink, he rested his head in his hands and looked at his reflection. His eyes had faint bags under them, and Luke sighed as he poked his cheek. Clive had left for two weeks, for what reason Luke didn't know. It had already been a bit past the first week, and Luke was barely getting any sleep. So now, he decided to try one more thing before losing all hope.

He was going to wear Clive's Clothes.

Luke grinded his teeth in embarrassment as He put one of Clive's baggy Tee-shirt's and a pair of his shorts. Luke sighed and headed to Clive's bedroom, falling fast first into the bed. Luke crawled under the covers, and the moment his head hit the pillow he felt tremendously better than he had the previous week. His eyes began falling, and Luke soon found himself peacefully asleep for the first time in the past week.

Clive sighed as he hopped off the train, looking around London. He had been gone for two weeks without talking to Luke once. Clive sighed and he reached up and grabbed Luke's hat, which what had kept him from running back to see Luke. He took the hat off his head and expected it's light blue color, something that reminded him a Luke. He smiled a bit as he thought of seeing him today.

"Luke?" Clive called as he walked into the dark apartment. Flicking on the light, he looked around. Becoming worried, he finally checked his room.

"Luke are you here-?!" Clive cut himself off as he saw Luke on his bed. His face brightened further seeing Luke was wearing his couldn't get his head wrapped around this, he and Luke had cuddled once when Clive was sick, b-but they weren't dating! Ignoring the pancing part of his face, Clive let a small smile on his face, turned the lights out again and lied next to Luke, holding him to his chest.

"Clive?" He heard Luke mumble.

"shhh." Clive cooed, gently kissing Luke's hair. Luke simply cuddled into Clive's chest, falling back asleep

Clive could care less about the morning were Luke would most likely beat him with a pillow, because right now he wanted to enjoy the nice feeling of simply holding Luke.

His eyes widened at his though, and he slammed his hand to his face as his blush worsened.

He was really in-love, huh?


	7. DAY SEVEN: COSPLAYING

**A/N: They are cosplaying as characters from Mirai Nikki.**

**Luke : Yukiteru**

**Clive : Akise**

**Flora : Yuno**

**I apologize for the short chapter**

* * *

**DAY SEVEN: COSPLAYING**

Luke sighed, and picked up his new teal phone. He wasn't sure exactly _why _Flora asked them to do this, but he went along with it regardless, he liked the show after all.

"Luke."

Luke turned to see Clive in his new outfit, which was made rather well. He would have laughed had it not been for his serious tone. Luke Looked up to look at Clive, only to have Clive dive down to kiss him. Luke fumbled, causing them to fall to the floor. Flustered, Luke pushed on Clive's chest so the other would stop. Finally, Luke was able to get Clive to stop, But Clive put his hands next to Luke's head.

"W-what?-"Luke was interrupted by a loud squealing sound. Looking over, Luke and Clive saw Flora's hair set up in a different style, and in a schoolgirl uniform.

"F-Flora?!" Luke explaimed, face turning redder.

"Oh you two are _so cute_!" She exclaimed, jumping up at down.

"heh, are we now?" Clive said, before leaning down at Luke again.

"C-Clive don't you_-**MPH**_!" Flora instantly took out her phone, taking snapshots at the two.

As soon as Luke got away from clive, he held tightly to his orange hat, running off, Clive and Flora not that Far off.

"_Luke!~" _Flora called, making Luke shiver in fear in how errie it was.

"Heh, good luck getting him Reinhold, I'll get him first."

"WHY ARE YOU TWO TALKING LIKE THAT?!" Luke yelled.

"He doesn't even need to try, does he?" Flora whispered to Clive, Clive nodding in agreement.

* * *

"And that's why I'm never cosplaying with you again!" Luke exclaimed at Clive.

"Luke-"

"Flora _still_ has the pictures!" Luke exclaimed, face red. Clive smiled.

"I know, that's my new wallpaper."

_"CLIVE DOVE!"_


	8. DAY EIGHT: SHOPPING

sorry for the delay ^_^" It's also short, my apologies.

* * *

**DAY EIGHT: SHOPPING**

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Clive looked up from his cart to see Luke looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Clive asked innocently.

"You are packing a bunch of snacks." Luke pointed to the cart overflowing with snacks.

"How do you know they aren't for-"

"A Checklist. You asked me questions about snacks I wanted."

"So? That has nothing to do-"

"You are _holding_ it Clive."

Clive quickly threw the checklist, a small scream following as it disappeared in the other aisle, but Clive didn't do much as flinch.

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke."

"…Clive get rid of them."

"No."

"_Clive_." Luke growled, glaring angrily.

"_Luke_." Clive said back, pushing Luke against an aisle.

"C-Clive, we are in a _public store_!" Two children and ran into the aisle and gasped, whispering how Luke and Clive were doing "_Adult things_." Before giggling and running out. Blushing, Luke turned to Clive glaring.

"Clive! This is a public place!"

"Then get off that stupid diet!"

Luke blinked.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Clive growled, glaring at Luke. After a moment, there was a flash of realization in Luke's eyes. After that, he started laughing. Clive blinked in confusion.

"I stopped eating sweets because Flora started a diet." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I didn't want to eat them in front of her. Besides, you know often she's been coming over these last few weeks." Taking it in, Clive let go of Luke and slapped his face.

"Jeeze, thanks for making me think _you_ were on a diet." He grumbled. Upon hearing no response, he looked up to see an empty aisle.


End file.
